


Comfort and a bit of Erwins Whisky

by Psychoqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoqueen/pseuds/Psychoqueen
Summary: Nach der Rückeroberungsmission von Mauer Maria spenden Levi und Hanji einander Trost in dieser grausamen Welt. Spoilerwarnung für Anime-Onlys bis zum Ende der dritten Staffel. #LevixHanji #Levihan #Levihan in german





	Comfort and a bit of Erwins Whisky

**Hauptquartier des Aufklärungstrupps, am Abend nach der Rückeroberungsmission**

Still liefen die beiden den langen Flur des Hauptquartiers entlang. Nicht einer Menschenseele begegneten sie. Ihre Unterkunft glich einem wahren Geisterhaus. Vielleicht würde einer ihrer Kameraden diese Nacht herumspuken, um ihnen die schlimmsten Alpträume zu bereiten. Sie stoppten vor Levis Zimmer. Müde verabschiedeten sie sich. Dann begab sich Hanji zu ihren Gemächern. Levi ließ sich in seinen roten Sessel fallen.

Er streifte seine Schuhe ab und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke. Mit dem Handrücken bedeckte er seine Augen, vor denen die Bilder ihres letzten Kampfes flimmerten. Er sah, wie die jungen Rekruten vor Angst zitterten und ihren Mageninhalt wieder hoch würgten. Wie die Steine ihre Körper zerfetzten und wie er sowohl den Angriff auf den gepanzerten, als auch auf den Tiertitanen vergeigte. Beide lebten sie noch. Aber das spielte wohl auch keine Rolle mehr. Die Bücher, die sie im Keller fanden, offenbarten ihnen eine weitaus schlimmere Zukunft.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Komm rein!“ Er sah nicht auf, da er wusste, wer ihn um diese Zeit noch störte. Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Selbst wenn er es nicht wüsste, die Auswahl an Personen war überschaubar. Ließ man die beiden eingesperrten Soldaten außen vor, blieben gerade Mal eine Handvoll, die zum Kreis der Verdächtigen Störenfriede zählten. Das Klappern von Gläsern drang an sein Ohr. Eine Flüssigkeit wurde hinein gefüllt.

„Hier.“ Hanji reichte ihm ein Glas, setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Levi folgte ihr langsam, bemerkte dabei, dass noch ein drittes gefülltes Glas auf dem Tisch stand. „Erwartest du noch jemanden?“

„Vielleicht hat Erwin Durst.“, antwortete sie ihm trocken. Traurig setzte er sich zu ihr. Rücken an Rücken saßen sie auf seinem Bett und tranken den teuren Whisky aus Erwins Büro. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander sondern tranken erst ein Glas, dann ein zweites. Levi stützte sich mit einer Hand ab, da berührte er zufällig die Hanjis. Ein Blitz schoss durch ihre Körper. Erschrocken zuckten sie zurück, stellten ihre Gläser ab. Die beiden wandten sich einander zu, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und vom Schmerz der letzten Schlacht gezeichnet.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er vorsichtig nach dem Verband an ihrem Kopf tastete. Ein paar Stunden zuvor, auf dem Dach, hatte er nur erahnen können, wie viel Blut sie wohl durch diese Verletzung verloren haben musste. Er bezweifelte, dass sie damit jemals wieder sehen könnte. Plötzlich griff die Forscherin nach seiner Hand, führte sie nach unten. Im nächsten Moment legte sie ihre Brille ab, gab so ungehinderte Sicht auf ihr Haselnussbraunes Auge frei. Die Augenlider des Kleineren senkten sich leicht. Er liebte ihre wunderschönen Augen und bedauerte den Verlust des einen.

„Levi.“ Ihre Stimme drang flüsternd an sein Ohr, holte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen zurück.

Beinahe schüchtern streichelte Hanji Levis Wange, ihren Blick dabei nicht von seinen grauen Seelenspiegeln abwendend. Ihre Nasen berührten sich und sie pressten beinahe flehend ihre Lippen aufeinander. Die Wissenschaftlerin knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und warf sie zu Boden. Levi folgte ihrem Beispiel. So schnell, wie nur irgendwie möglich, entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung. Hanji rutschte auf seinen Schoß, nahm seine ganze Länge in sich auf.

Sehnsüchtig bewegte sie ihre Hüfte und rieb ihren Körper an seinem. Seine Lippen ließen nicht von ihren ab. Ein schweres Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Sie achteten nicht auf ihre Lautstärke. Wer sollte sie schon hören? Die Baracke der Kids war weit genug entfernt und außer ihnen lebte niemand mehr. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie laut sie schrien, um ihren Emotionen ein Ventil zu geben. Nach einem Stellungswechsel stieß er beinahe rücksichtlos seine Hüfte gegen ihre.

Solange es sie beide von den schweren Verlusten ablenkte, würden sie es auch die ganze Nacht lang treiben. Alles was zählte, war der lebendige Körper des anderen, an dem sie Halt und Zuflucht fanden. Ein warmer Körper, ein stöhnender, ein schreiender, ein schwitzender, ein lebender. Levi presste seine Stirn gegen Hanjis Brust. Seine Finger waren mit ihren verschränkt, krallten sich regelrecht an ihnen fest. Er atmete schwer gegen ihre Haut. Die Forscherin hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, rang nach Luft.

„Fuck! Ich habe total vergessen, was für ein guter Liebhaber du bist.“, presste sie zwischen angestrengten Atemzügen hervor. Eine Schweißperle rann ihre Schläfe hinab. Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, den juckenden Verband zu entfernen. „Wie lange ist unser letzter Sex her?“

Sein Kopf qualmte beim Überlegen. Die Erregung flaute erst ab, weshalb ihm das Denken noch schwer fiel. „Bevor Trost angegriffen wurde?“ Es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Antwort. Jedoch genügte dies seiner Kameradin. Geschockt weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Das war vor drei Monaten! Verdammt warum ist das schon so ewig her?“

Levi kroch zwischen ihre Beine. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Schambereich. „Du warst mit Eren beschäftigt.“ Er verteilte Küsse auf ihrer empfindlichen Haut, entlockte der Wissenschaftlerin lustvolle Geräusche, als seine Lippen und seine Zunge ihre intimste Stelle verwöhnten. Levi wollte sie schmecken und ihren Geruch einatmen. Er wollte sie mit allen Sinnen spüren, um sicher zu gehen, dass er das alles nicht nur träumte. Dass sie wirklich noch lebte und nicht von der Explosion fortgerissen wurde.

Hanji krallte ihre Hände in sein Haar. Heiser verließ sein Name ihre Lippen. Bunte Sterne tanzten vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sein heißer Atem machte sie schier wahnsinnig. Eine Welle der Lust durchströmte ihren Körper. Für einen Moment vergaß sie die Schrecken der vergangenen Stunden, konzentrierte sich nur auf seine wohltuenden Berührungen. Wieder schrie sie seinen Namen. Diesmal lauter. So laut, dass die ganze Welt es hören sollte. Sie alle sollten wissen, dass er noch lebte. Sie selbst wollte sich immer wieder bestätigen, dass er nicht nur eine Wahnvorstellung in ihrem Kopf war, sondern aus Fleisch und Blut, das in seinen Venen zirkulierte, bestand.

Als er endlich wieder zu ihr hochrutschte, kuschelte sie sich an seine muskulöse Brust. Die Wissenschaftlerin genoss das laute Pochen seines Herzens, welches an ihr Ohr drang. Eine schönere Melodie konnte sie sich im Moment gar nicht vorstellen. Trotzdem seufzte sie betrübt. „Ist das alles nur ein böser Alptraum Levi? Wachen wir morgen früh wieder auf und alle leben wieder?“ Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort. „Die ganze Welt hasst uns. Nicht die Titanen sind die Bedrohung. Es ist die Welt! Es ist die Menschheit selbst!“

Levi rieb seine Nase an ihrem Kopf, verstärkte die Umarmung. Auch er konnte es kaum glauben. Jahrelang kämpften sie gegen Titanen. Nur um dann zu erfahren, dass diese Menschen waren, die von anderen Menschen auf ihre Insel verbannt wurden. Verbannt ins Paradies. Sarkastisch, wenn man bedachte, dass die Menschen, die hier lebten, sich wie in einen Vogelkäfig gesperrt fühlten, weil sie außerhalb der Mauern von diesen Wesen gefressen wurden.

„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass wir schon schlimmeres zusammen durchgestanden haben, aber unsere Lage ist echt beschissen.“ Es waren nicht die aufmunternden Worte, die sie erhoffte, sondern die reine Wahrheit. Die Realität, der sie sich jetzt stellen mussten.

„Wie sollen wir das schaffen, ohne ihn?“ Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf ihren Unterarmen ab. Ihre Augenlider waren zur Hälfte geschlossen. Der Kleinere wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie wusste, dass er seine Entscheidung nicht bereute und wenn man ihre neu gewonnenen Informationen betrachtete, dann kam sein Tod einer seligen Erlösung gleich. Bloß lastete Erwins Verantwortung nun auf ihren Schultern. Wie um alles in der Welt, sollte sie seinen Fähigkeiten nur jemals gerecht werden?

„Viele seiner Entscheidungen beruhten auf deiner Forschung Hanji.“ Levi legte eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie näher zu sich heran. „Ich vertraue dir. Und ich bin an deiner Seite, um dich zu unterstützen.“

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Hanjis Gesicht. Seine Worte bauten sie auf. „Gemeinsam können wir das schaffen, nicht wahr?“

Er nickte und innig küssten sie einander. Zusammen würden sie einen Weg finden, um dieser Hölle zu entfliehen und Paradies zu retten. Soweit waren sie schon gekommen. Aufgeben und verzweifeln war längst keine Option mehr. Sie mussten durchhalten und kämpfen. Nichts und niemand konnte sie aufhalten, solange sie zusammen hielten. Denn wenn sie vereint waren, war die Welt nicht nur grausam, sondern auch wunderschön. Unzählige Kämpfe haben sie schon überlebt, unzählige ihrer Kameraden für immer verloren, dennoch gaben sie nicht auf, sondern spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost. Auch wenn ihre Lage auf den ersten Blick ganz anders zu sein schien, so hatte sich doch nichts geändert. Solange noch Menschen lebten, würden sie für deren Leben und Freiheit kämpfen.

Hanji kletterte auf den Schoß ihres Kameraden und grinste ihn an. „Wusstest du, dass der Fortpflanzungstrieb bei Menschen und Tieren, nach Katastrophen wie dieser, ansteigt?“

Aufmerksam musterte er sie, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Statt ihr mit Worten zur antworten, ließ er Taten sprechen.


End file.
